Missiles often employ seeker heads for navigation and/or homing and/or target detection purposes. Scanner heads generally include scanning infrared detectors, laser scanners, radars or any other known scanner, which rotate, tilt, or pivot about preselected axes in the seeker head.
Generally speaking, homing seeker heads typically operate in either of two modes. In a first mode of operation, namely a search/seek mode, the seeker head scans a wide field-of-view searching for a target. It is appreciated that to obtain a wide field-of-view, the seeker head must extend forwardly from the tip of the missile.
When a target is detected, the seeker head generally operates in a second mode of operation, namely a cruise/engage mode, wherein the missile cruises toward the target while the seeker head continuously engages the detected target. It is appreciated that the field-of-view required for the cruise/engage mode of operation is much narrower than the search/seek field-of-view.
For seeker heads which are relatively large, typically due to interior environment control of the seeker head, for example a cryogenic environment for an infrared detector, large optics and gimbals, the location of the seeker head may substantially affect the aerodynamics of the missile, particularly during high speed cruising wherein air drag is an important factor. Such undesired drag is normally higher when the seeker head extends from the tip of the missile, as in the large field-of-view scanner mentioned above.